


Is It a Bird? Is It an Ark? No, It's...

by MORENADECA



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MORENADECA/pseuds/MORENADECA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is out with with a very special blonde when circumstances turn dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It a Bird? Is It an Ark? No, It's...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini fic for Papurrcat's beautiful drawing.

The sky was blue. Not a cloud in sight. Lexa could hear giggles coming from one of the trees. There was a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from one of the higher branches. To say stealth training was going poorly would have been an understatement, but Lexa knew it was necessary.

"Skaifaya, I can hear your laughter and see your hair. An enemy would be able to find you with ease." 

Lexa patiently called into the trees.

"Nomon, I cannot hide my hair!"

"It is important to be well concealed if you are to be tracking an enemy or an enemy tracking you."

"But nomon, you and momma brought peace! There are no enemies."

Lexa looked up at where her daughter is still in the tree. She can picture her frowning and it tugs a smile out of her. At six summers old Skaifaya, was a miniature version of Klark. All fire and determination, with hair the color of a high sun. She was beautiful. She was Klark and Lexa. As much as Lexa saw Klark in their daughter, those green eyes are the same as hers. 

Their daughter. 

Lexa was still in awe of her. With Kalrk by her side they had changed the world. They brought lasting peace, they were advancing civilization by merging the Arker's technology with Grounder tools. Life was good, but by far the best thing that came out of her joining with Klark was their child.

"Nomon?"

Lexa realized she had not answered her daughter's question and a small foot could be heard impatiently tapping on the branch the child stood on.

"You must still remain hidden when you hunt and stealth is key when you play find and seek with your aunts."

Skaifaya giggles and nods at her mother.

"Nomon, what is that?"

The blonde asks as she comes into view and points at a dark object in the sky. Lexa turns to see.

"Is it a bird, nomon?"

"No"

"Is it more people from the Ark?"

"It isn't likely."

Lexa is still looking at the strange object hurtling through the sky. It then dawns on her that whatever it is it is headed straight for them.

"Skaifaya! Come down!"

Lexa sees her move down the tree as fast as she can. She turns back to the object in the sky. It is a ball of fire. Lexa's eyes get wide. They are training in the acid trees. It helps teach young trikru to be light and careful. If they aren't, the acid tree sap will burn them. If the trees catch fire, there will be acid smoke. They won't be able to outrun it.

"Hurry!!"

"I can't go faster!"

"Jump. I will catch you."

Skaifaya jumps out of the tree and into Lexa's arms. Lexa holds her daughter tight and runs back toward TonDC. She is running as fast as she can when the ball of fire hits the ground and makes it shake. Lexa, still running, loses her footing and tumbles to the ground. She uses her body to protect her daughter from being hurt by the fall, and ends up smashing her leg into a rock. She can hear the trees starting to catch fire and the hiss of the sap as it meets the flames. It will only be a matter of minutes before they are surrounded by smoke. They are still too far from TonDC to make it in time.

She checks her daughter over to make sure she is alright. Aside from looking terrified, she is fine. Lexa then looks to see how far the flames are. Not far enough. She can feel the heat of the fire now. The smoke will soon catch up to them. She gets up, her leg throbbing in pain, grabs Skaifaya and heads west. There is a bunker just outside the treeline. She can make it. She has to make it. If not for herself then for the blonde in her arms.

They are so close. She can see the clearing. She feels the sting on her legs first. Then on her back. The smoke. True to her Commander, Lexa picks up her speed. Fuck the pain in her leg or the burning on her back. She needs to get to the bunker. Now.

She throws the hatch open and climbs down before closing the door. The last thing she sees is the fire in the trees and the yellow acid smoke.

"NOMON!!"

Lexa wants to look her over but she can't see. She finds the candle and matches and brings light into the pitch black bunker. She can see Skaifaya holding her left hand. The one that had been on Lexa's back as they ran. The smoke. 

As the brunette is about to take her hand, little Skaifaya rubs it on her shirt. The acid spreading. Lexa rips the shirt off of her before the acid can burn through. She notices the burn marks on her daughter's boots too.

"Come here Skai." 

Lexa then removes the boots and pants from her daughter and checks her over once more. She then removes her own clothes. As a nightblood, the acid for doesn't affect her as strongly as others, but she doesn't want to risk hurting her daughter. Once the clothes are removed and put in the corner where they can do no harm, Lexa lights more candles. She finds the medical bag that is in all bunkers and treats Skai's hand then wraps it. She then goes looking for food and water and maybe some clothes. There is plenty of food and water, as far as clothes, she can only find a few blankets. 

Lexa sits on the bed wrapped in a blanket and watches Skai explore the bunker. They had lunch and were now waiting for the fire to burn out and the smoke to clear. Lexa was thinking about Klark. The blonde had been gone for three days. She had gone to the Ice Nation to help deliver Roan's child. It was always hard when they were separated, but Lexa was glad Klark was not there today. Would they have been able to make it to the bunker? Klark was not great at running in the forest.

"Nomon? What are these?" 

Skaifaya had several thin packages in her hands.

"I do not know."

Lexa grabbed one and examined it. It looked like something trapped in ice but it wasn't cold. Maybe glass? It wasn't hard either. She took her blade out and cut along the edge. The object started to hiss and expand. Lexa dropped it onto the floor and pushed Skai behind her. Both girls watched the thing for a few moments. Eventually it stopped moving. Lexa, ever the brave Commander, approached with caution and poked it. Nothing. She poked again. Again nothing. Lexa then picked it up. She looked into the cut she had made with her blade. It seemed the clear creature was filled with cloth. 

She pulled it out and unfolded the light blue fabric.

"It's a shirt nomon!"

"So it is."

Mother and daughter then looked at all of the other packages in the box. Skai placed a few of them in a line on the bed and Lexa stabbed them. They then watched them get bigger and stop moving, just like the first one. As they opened them they found pants for Lexa to go along with her shirt, long red socks for a child and a strange looking gown. Lexa dressed and helped Skai into the small gown.

"How do I look nomon?" 

She asked with her hands on her hips and her chest puffed out.

"Beautiful. Just like momma."

"This gown is red like your banner, and blue like momma's medic tunic, and it has an "S" for Skaifaya!!" 

She said with a huge smile on her face as she turned. The red war banner on the gown ran across her shoulders instead of just behind her left like her nomon, but when she turned, it lifted up and made her giggle.

Lexa looked at her beautiful daughter. Yep, just like her momma. She can always find something to smile about. How did she get this lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.  
> Lexa isn't mine but Skaifaya is.  
> *Skaifaya- Star


End file.
